inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dantman
Hello. I've given AnimeBotSys a bot flag. Angela talk 15:36, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Hey I just stumbled across this Wikia..I never knew there was an InuYasha wiki. (you may know me from irc) but I am a rather big fan of the series, having watched it for about 6 years. Nice job :) Reply1 Ah, ok. ^_^ That would be great. Whopper 20:13, 13 November 2007 (UTC) (I can see the articles on the wiki are at least 2 year old copies of the articles on Wikipedia :P). Yeah I'd like to adopt the wiki Kaihedgie 01:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks dood. I won't let ya down :3 Kaihedgie 03:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) info boxes on characters Hey Dantman, me from Naruto wiki i was wondering, do u want me to help with anything: like: info boxes or anything like that? --Hamachi1993 18:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 PS: Reply on MY TALK this wikia Improvement Drive Hi, Dantman. I was wondering if we could start an improvement drive for this wiki. I believe it has potential and I bet there are a lot of editors of the other anime/manga wikis that are also fans of InuYasha (Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, etc.). Also, could you take a look at the episode articles that I've been creating to see of I copied them from Wikipedia correctly? Thanks and Regards, DragonBallZ 18:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Do you think you could create a template for the episode navigation? I would do it but I'm not too good with templates. Maybe something like ? DragonBallZ 00:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll get to changing the rest of the episode articles to use the EpisodeNav template. (whenever I get some time, that is :) ). Regards, DragonBallZ 13:57, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Short articles Hello, I was about to create episode 98 with a short summary, when I saw you deleted it for that reason a while back. How long should a summary be to pass ? I've just created some articles, some as short as The Snow from Seven Years Past or Truth Behind the Nightmare: Battle in the Forest of Sorrow, merely to keep track of the episodes necessary to follow the overarching plot amongst the rest of them, but I wouldn't want to waste both our times if they are to be deleted. Regards, 20:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'm familiar with the argument, but... the episodes ? This wiki is four and a half years old, and still missing over half the episodes of the anime ? It's not as if these were secondary articles. I wouldn't have thought you had the means to be so picky about your contributors : more articles generate more traffic to this site, which can generate more contributions, which can improve the wiki faster. The argument of "to small to be a stub", I reckon is right for something as big as Wikipedia, say, which has already exceeded what I think of as the critical size to maintain itself, but here, I'm not convinced. A red link can't attract any attention if there isn't anyone in the first place. A short, but truthful summary seemed also better than a plain wrong summary, like I found here, for example. But, well. It's your wiki, you do as you want. 07:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Inuyasha The Final Act Hello, I'll leave it to you to decide whether the final name of the article should be Inuyasha The Final Act (as I think would be best) or Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen or any other variant, but it can't stay with such a typo as Inuyahsa Kanketsu-hen (s and h in Inuyasha swapped). Would you be so kind as to rename the article ? Thank you ever so much, Regards, 20:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I've "merged" what there was to merge (such as it was : all two short sentences of the article InuYasha:The Final Act). I really think merging the history for it would be a waste of time, but it's your time, so feel free. Oh, and I really don't see how to edit the episode list on Anime ('cause I think it would be best to have all episodes on the same page), so can I ask you to do it ? Templates are just such a headache. :Regards, 17:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Adult Swim Wiki Greetings. My name is Spencer, and I have recently adopted the Adult Swim Wiki. As you may know, InuYasha has been airing on Adult Swim since 2008. We at the Adult Swim Wiki are attempting to expand by adding articles on shows, including syndicated shows and liscensed anime like InuYasha. You seem to be the top admin. on this wiki, so I have a favor to ask. If you or another admin. could help, we would like to ask if you could create a short article about InuYasha on the Adult Swim Wiki. We only ask that you write a brief overview of the series and some main characters, and then place a link to your InuYasha wiki at the bottom of the page, for anyone that wishes to explore InuYasha in much greater detail. Please contact me with an answer, or any question you may have. Thanks for your time, --Spencerz 16:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note, MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note and MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about InuYasha on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask an InuYasha question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin status Hey Dantman, long time no see. I talked to User:Kaihedgie about adminship and he said to ask Catherine (dont know who that is) so I thought I'd ask you. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Importing Infobox to (my) Wiki Hello Danman, i'm stuck on how to import the grey (new) infobox into my wiki. I've tried my of times and have failed. And no one here, either, doesn't know how to or isn't any good at it. And I have no one else to turn to. Can you help me out and import the templates here? Like I said, I'm at a lost and if you can't help me than I'll ask User:Kaihedgie. (I'll send him a message today). Thanks--KiumaruHamachi 20:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi AnimeBot Where is this AnimeBot ? Is he still on the wiki or on the other one? --KiumaruHamachi 13:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Thank You! Thank You! if this doesn't work than i'll come back for more suggestions or help. Thanks! --KiumaruHamachi 18:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Miroku's Father Should'nt we have a profile page for Miroku's Father? --KiumaruHamachi 14:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi wow wow this looks good I wish I can edit Kagome's article I'm not allowed to edit Kagome's article but everyone else can thats not fair I really like Kagome Thanks The only thing I really need help with is making the article bigger and getting more info for it. It's the first article i've ever made so some help would really be nice.--Baraku What the heck!? It says that the article I made about the nothing woman is "Schedualed for deletion"! Whats up with that?! Baraku 20:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Baraku Couldn't find one There is no other article on this wiki other than the one I made. That's why I created It in the first place.Baraku 20:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Baraku Video help? It would be nice if someone could put a video of the unmother from Episode 6 in the "unmother article". don't know how toBaraku 22:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Baraku Retrieved from "http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Baraku" Video help? It would be nice if someone could put a video of the unmother from Episode 6 in the "unmother article". don't know how toBaraku 22:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Baraku Retrieved from "http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Baraku" Wiki stikis? How does one post one of these?Baraku 15:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Baraku Whew! I just finished editing grammer and adding info to the article on episode 6 of the anime. Whew!RE I just finished editing grammer and adding info to the article on episode 6 of the anime.Baraku 15:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Baraku Newbie needs help I'm trying to add minor information (national voice actors) to the character boxes, but somehow I'm unable to make these changes visible. Could it be due to my browser's safety settings or so? Vegeccolo 09:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Minor issue with another user on the character ages page. This is becoming quite a frustration. I came on here and noticed some of the ages were incorrect on the Character_Ages page, so I corrected them. Somebody who is either not a member or not logged in keeps reverting my edits. I now have a source on the page, but I'm concerned this will turn into a war if it isn't stopped. I'm trying to help the page be accurate and this other user seems intent on not allowing my corrections to stay in place. Almost daily I have to revert, and it's getting annoying. I'm just trying to help this site be accurate. If this user shows me another source that proves my source is wrong, fine, but until then this needs to stop. SessRin 19:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for the help. SessRin 02:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the welcome. I left a message on Sesshōmaru talk page, about his dog form. You might want to take a look. Roshimi 12:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I please edit Kagome's article as long it's not about her apparencess in JL the superhuman The only thing I was going to put on Kagome's article is that she's the hotest character in InuYasha Dude, you really need to get over this. If you post false facts on a wikia then people will think that we aren't a reliable source. Which means, QUIT POSTING YOUR OPINIONS IN KAGOME'S ARTICLE! Besides that, you're saying that you think a CARTOON CHARACTER is hot and now everyone knows that about you. It's okay to think that, because a whole lot of people all around the world feel the same way about cartoon characters. They just don't tell the world about it. Anyway, just trying to remind you what these wikias are for, Not trying to make you feel bad.Baraku 19:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Baraku Realation??? Is the unmother and the "Ubume" the same demon?Baraku 17:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Baraku I don't think so.Private Fan 17:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Kagura page being locked Excuse me but there are several things that need to be added and/or removed from this page. Please respond ASAP. Removing a webpage Hi The following page is a redundant one.The contents required for this web page are already at (http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Kaguya) The web page to de removed/redirected is http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya Please do the needful Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 10:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay Thanks. Where are you come from? Info Boxes I've noticed that the info boxes for the characters seem to take up the whole top of the page. I don't know how to fix this, and I don't know if it's intentional, however since these boxes appear to the right of the page on other wiki such as Naruto and Dragon Ball, I assume there is an error, and I just wanted it brought to your attention. Miraitrunks766 01:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Follow up, I see that the info boxes look proper now, however they seem to be on the wrong side of the page (ie, left instead of right). If I knew how to fix this, I would, but since I can't, I thought I should mention it. Miraitrunks766 07:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you for welcoming me Thank You Thank you for the kind message. I look forward to helping this wiki. Your help would be very appreciative. Thank you very much. I can't wait to get started. Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze 16:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Master Assasin Ezio Auditore da Firenze Hmm.. Thanks for the welcome message :) Is there any way I can become an admin on here? I'm an Inuyasha expert (not to mention I'm also a grammar FREAK, so I'll be helping out in that category A LOT). I'm not sure if you can make me an admin, but if you could that'd be amazing =) Important Update! Hello, I'm Serena and I've recently adopted this wiki. I would like to request some help, though, for I just can't seem to solve this Animepedia/Animanga infobox system. I've been looking through quite a lot of articles on both those wikis, but I thought it'd be safest to go to the head of all the operations so I don't ruin this wiki >.< If you could be so kind as to help me set up the infobox system as seen on Narutopedia, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks for your time. Rin & Sesshomaru 20:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sync Que I was hoping that you could add the InuYasha wiki to all five sync ques. I believe it is already in the anime, manga, and games syncs. It needs to be added to the semantic and cards groups. Thanks for your help. Serena 17:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Kawamura / Kawaramaru I created the Kawaramaru page not knowing that there was already a page called Kawamura, which covers the same character. (The character IS called Kawaramaru, just for the record.) I don't know the process when it comes to merging/deleting, and your name was the one I was given when I first "joined", so I figured I'd bring it to your attention. Thanks!! Damaijin 18:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Just wanted to ask you if you could delete the Tsukiyomi page that is now named Delete. There's already a Tsukiyomi page that has her information that goes by Tsukiyumi/Tsukiyomi. Would you be kind enough to rename that to the character's proper name of Tsukiyomi? You're welcome Dantman, I also interested to edit some pages in Inuyasha Wikia. Well, I had plan to add some specific names on person and object in Japanese(including hiragana, if necessary) because I learnt some simple Japanese words about 5 years. When I visit Wikipedia, some of the admins also added some Japanese phrases on there, so I decided to do the same thing on this website too. But once I realise some of them use wrong Japanese words, I'll try to change them accurately. I hope you can accept my any edited pages, and sorry for my poor grammar, I'm really sucks at grammar...and I'm a Chinese. XD I also decided to spend some of the times on here to help you guys to improve the quality of pages after my exams are over. Sango 珊瑚 15:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC)